Maling x Maling
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: SasuHina!AU/Hinata yang terusik. Hinata yang bijak. Hinata yang... Jangan lupa dressnya!/Untuk #SHBF8 dan #CPC2016/Mind to Rnr?


"Copet!"

Derap langkah didengar Hinata yang saat itu sedang bersantai di sebuah kursi taman. Kelopak matanya yang sejak tadi memejam seketika membuka mendengar keramaian itu. Ramai bukan berarti banyak orang sebenarnya. Kenyataannya, hanya suara seorang paruh baya yang berteriak sembari berlari mengejar seorang pencuri berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang membawa tas miliknya.

Hanya dua orang tapi mampu mengusik istirahat Hinata.

Merasa tak ada pilihan, hati nurani Hinata tergerak untuk membantu. Dia berdiri di atas kursi lantas melompat ke arah si pelaku pencurian yang tidak melihat dirinya karena terhalang pepohonan. Lutut kanan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kanan pencuri itu tanpa penghalang. Sang pencuri rubuh sedang Hinata mendarat dalam keadaan berdiri.

Sayangnya tas curian masih digenggam si pencuri. Hinata tak mampu mengambil alih karena sang pencuri dengan sigap menyembunyikan tas dalam jaketnya dan menodongkan sebuah pisau lipat pada Hinata. Belum siap dengan serangan, segera Hinata mundur. Bagaimanapun caranya Hinata harus bisa menjatuhkan senjata si pencuri terlebih dahulu.

Tikaman pisau masih berlanjut sesekali berubah menjadi tebasan dengan mengincar bagian tubuh Hinata yang terbuka. Sialnya Hinata sedang mengenakan _dress_ selutut tanpa lengan saat ini. Terlalu banyak celah yang jelas menguntungkan pengguna senjata.

Beribu cara Hinata pikirkan dalam sekejap sembari menimbang bagian baik dan resikonya. Dia harus segera selesaikan ini mengingat cerewetnya wanita paruh baya yang masih berteriak untuk dibantu tapi tak berani untuk mendekat. Jelas-jelas dirinya sedang berbaik hati untuk membantu.

" _Tch!"_

 _ **Scratt**_

 _Dress_ bagian perut Hinata tergores karena Hinata memaksa untuk maju. Beruntung, tebasannya tidak terlalu dalam menembus kulit meskipun ia masih merasakan nyeri. Segera ia tepis tangan kiri si pelaku kemudian memerangkap pergelangan kanan yang sedang memegang pisau lipat. Kemudian ia putar beserta lengannya hingga pisau terlepas ke tanah.

Lengah. Ia lancarkan sikutan ke tengkuk si pelaku dengan keras. Lagi. Hinata lancarkan tendangan _–tidak_ lebih tepat jika disebut injakan pada punggung pelaku berharap si pelaku tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah memastikan dengan baik, ia balik tubuh si pelaku kemudian mengambil tas curian. Sebelum mendekat pada wanita paruh baya yang ditolongnya, dia ambil pisau lipat yang tergeletak di tanah dan melipatnya kembali.

" _Hey,_ dia kabur!" Wanita paruh baya itu berteriak pada dirinya.

Hinata berbalik dan melihat pencuri itu sudah berlari menjauh dengan gesitnya. Sepertinya ada kesalahan saat ia mencoba memastikan tadi. Tapi tak apa, yang penting barang sudah kembali.

"..." Hinata mendekat sembari merentangkan lengan kanan untuk memberikan tas di genggamannya pada sang wanita paruh baya.

"Kenapa tak kau kejar?!"

Hinata berhenti mendengar bentakan itu. Lengan yang direntangkannya ia tarik kembali. Niatnya untuk mengembalikan tas dengan cepat kepada sang pemilik urung, "untuk apa saya mengejar? Tas sudah ada di tangan dan tak ada apapun yang berkurang di sini."

" _Tch,_ aku berniat untuk melaporkannya pada pihak berwajib. Pencuri _tengik_ itu harus mendapat balasan setimpal." Kedua tangan wanita itu bersidekap di depan dada.

"Saya ulangi sekali lagi, untuk apa? Anda ingin membuang waktu untuk mengurus hal yang tidak perlu, begitu?"

"Hal yang tidak perlu, kau bilang?!" Wanita itu menurunkan tangannya, lantas menunjuk Hinata dengan telunjuk kanan, " _hey!_ Dengar nona muda. Negara ini memiliki undang-undang soal pencurian. Pasal-pasalnya dijelaskan secara detail. Kita sebagai masyarakat harus menaati itu. Untuk apa peraturan dibuat jika tak digunakan secara baik, _HAH?!"_

Hinata menepis halus telunjuk sang wanita yang sudah begitu dekat pada wajahnya, "saya sedang berbaik hati membantu. Perlu Anda ketahui, saya sudah membantu Anda dalam dua hal. Pertama, menyelamatkan tas curian Anda. Kedua, menghemat waktu Anda untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan semacam membentak pencuri itu ataupun melaporkannya pada pihak berwajib." Hinata menjelaskan seraya membuat _gesture_ angka dengan jarinya.

"..." Wanita itu terdiam. Tapi dilihat dari delikannya yang menajam, sepertinya wanita paruh baya itu tidak setuju dengan ucapan Hinata.

Hinata mendecih sebelum mengambil pisau lipat, kemudian _**jrrrt**_ memotong satu bagian tali pada tas yang digenggamnya.

" _HEY!_ Apa yang kau laku-"

"Bawa saya ke kantor polisi. Anggap saja saya pencurinya." Hinata berucap dan melipat pisau itu kembali.

"KAU!" Wanita itu murka. Berulang kali tangannya berusaha meraih tas miliknya namun gagal karena Hinata selalu menghindar. "Kembalikan barang milikku, nona muda. Ku ingat kau bilang sedang membantuku!"

"Dan yang saya ingat, Anda ingin melaporkan pencuri tas ini bagaimanapun caranya. Padahal saya sedang berusaha menyerahkan diri, tapi Anda malah meminta yang bukan hak Anda." Hinata masih berusaha tenang dan _sedikit_ mempermainkan wanita paruh baya yang belum selesai dengan amarahnya.

"Aku berhak atas tas itu!" Wanita itu berhenti mengambil alih.

" _Oh ya?_ " Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tas yang berada di tangannya, "barang ini sudah dicuri dan Anda masih menginginkannya? Bukankah yang Anda butuhkan hanya pencuri dari barang ini?"

"..." Wanita itu menggeram tanpa membalas. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Saya tahu mencuri itu tidak baik. Tapi tidak semua pencuri memiliki niat yang buruk. Negara ini belum tuntas terhindar dari kemiskinan. Jika kita asumsikan pencuri itu adalah salah satunya, mungkin saja ia sedang kelaparan atau memerlukan biaya rumah sakit. Apalagi ini di siang hari, mungkin karena tak ada jalan lain dia memilih untuk me-"

"Ya ya ya. Cukup ceramahnya, nona muda. Kembalikan tasku. Tenang saja, aku akan memberimu imbalan." Tangan kanan perempuan itu menengadah, sedangkan kedua matanya terpejam.

Hinata tersenyum, "sudah saya bilang _kan?_ Barang ini sudah dicuri dan Anda masih menginginkannya?"

" _Hah?!_ " Wanita itu membelalak. " _HEY KEMBALI!_ Kalian bersekongkol?!"

Hinata menyeringai tanpa hentikan laju larinya. Tak ia pedulikan teriakan wanita di belakangnya. Sambil berlari dan menghindar dari jarak pandang si wanita, ia mengambil sebuah _handphone_ , kemudian mengetik beberapa huruf.

" _Mission Complete!"_

.

 _ **Dedicated to :**_

 **#SHBF8 – Prompt : Occupation**

 **#CPC2016**

 **Sasu x Hina**

 **Warning! Segala macam typo dan** _ **kelebihan**_ **kata-kata.**

 **Uzumaki NaMa mempersembahkan..**

" **Maling x Maling** **"**

 _ **Selamat membaca**_ _ **...**_

 **.**

 _ **Cklek**_

" _Hm?!"_

 _ **Bruk**_

" _Hee..._ Hina- _chan._ Kenapa lama sekali?"

Hinata mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi panjang di ruangan itu setelah meletakkan tas di atas meja. Ruangan yang merupakan milik atasan tempat ia bekerja itu cukup luas dengan cat berwarna putih gradasi hitam di setiap sudut tembok. Tak ada ukiran, hanya beberapa pigura lukisan terkenal yang merupakan hasil jarahan dari beberapa daerah di Tokyo.

"Cukup rumit di akhir, tapi masih bisa ku atasi." Hinata memejamkan mata dan bersandar dengan nyaman, "dimana si _ano kuso baka?_ "

"Sasu? Dia berada di kamar rawat. Sepertinya kalian terjebak di situasi yang kurang menyenangkan _ne~?"_

" _Tch,_ ingatkan aku untuk membunuhnya saat dia masuk ke ruangan ini."

"Satu syarat. Tolong lebih lembut. Aku ingin adikku yang paling berharga merasakan kenangan indah sebelum di _-kremasi_ nanti."

Hinata acuh dengan ucapan sang bos dengan nama Itachi itu. Dia ingin beristirahat dengan berbaring sejenak pada kursi. Belum ada niatan untuk mengganti _dress_ -nya yang sobek akibat perkelahian tadi.

 _ **Cklek**_

" _Nii-san~_ "

Suara cempreng menyebalkan terdengar dari pintu yang terbuka. Hinata kenal suara ini dan belum berniat untuk menampakkan diri. Sebaliknya, dia sedang menyiapkan kekuatan untuk segera melepaskan hasrat terpendamnya.

" _Yo,_ Sasu!" Itachi bersikap ceria seperti biasanya, "bagaimana lukamu?"

"Sudah ku beri antiseptik. Tidak perlu khawatir." Sasuke menunjukkan luka di wajahnya yang dibalut kapas dan plester.

"..." Itachi tersenyum lembut.

" _Oh_ ya, Hinata belum kembali? Aku merindukannya."

Sasuke melangkah mendekat melewati kursi yang ditempati Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Itachi yang membolak-balikkan kertas laporan. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari keberadaan Hinata...

' _Tch, dasar buaya!'_ Di lain sisi, Hinata sudah mengepal tangannya dan hendak melontarkan diri untuk segera menghantamkannya pada pipi kanan Sasuke.

 _ **Brak**_

 _ **Tep!**_

" _!"_

" _..."_

" _Keh,_ lepaskan! _Khh..."_

...Sepertinya memang bukan "belum", tapi berpura-pura "tidak" menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Sekarang, kepalan tangan Hinata digenggam Sasuke menggunakan satu tangan dengan sangat mudah.

Hinata meronta ingin dilepaskan. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menyerang menggunakan anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Menendang, memukul dengan tangan yang lain, atau mungkin menghantamkan kepalanya pada Sasuke. Tapi dengan keadaannya yang setengah berdiri dan lagi masih berada di atas kursi, ia urung melakukannya.

" _Ho ya.. Ho ya.._ Akhir-akhir ini, _hime-_ ku ini sering sekali membokongi lawan. Tidak baik _loh..._ "

Seringai menyebalkan itu... Hinata bersumpah akan membunuh pemiliknya suatu saat nanti.

Masih berusaha melepaskan, Hinata sama sekali tak berniat untuk membalas ucapan. Sebelum dirinya mengerahkan seluruh tenaga, Sasuke segera melepaskan cengkeraman dan mundur beberapa langkah. Seringainya belum pudar dari wajahnya yang penuh luka.

Hinata mengelus jari jemarinya yang kemerahan. Sela-sela jari juga ia periksa karena merasa sedikit nyeri.

"Hanya ini? _Tch, omoshirokunai~"_

Hinata menoleh cepat. Dilihatnya Itachi yang sedang memegang _handphone_ dengan _blitz_ yang masih menyala.

"Dasar! Kakak-Adik sama saja." Hinata kesal lantas duduk kembali. Tangan kirinya masih mengelus tangan yang lain.

" _Hoho.._ " Itachi menghentikan rekamannya, lantas meletakkan _handphone_ di atas meja, "kesenangan tetap kesenangan Hina- _chan._ Keberadaan kalian sudah pasti menjadi hiburan untukku."

Melihat Itachi yang menyanggah dagunya dengan tangan, ia tak ingin membalas ucapan sebelumnya. Sudah pasti, orang yang duduk di balik meja kerja itu berniat mempermainkan amarahnya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata mendecih dilanjutkan gumaman _–tepatnya,_ kalimat kutukan untuk mereka berdua.

"Hina- _chan?"_

" _Hah?!"_ Hinata menoleh seraya membentak kasar.

"Kau tidak berniat membunuhnya sekarang? Sayang sekali..."

" _Oy, niisan_. Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengepal tangan kanannya geram. Entah kenapa dia merasa menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka.

"Suatu saat nanti." _–dan ku pastikan kau juga._

" _Yah_ terserahlah. Tapi, silahkan beristirahat. Pintu keluar berada di belakang kalian."

Hinata bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan keluar. Sasuke yang mengikuti dari belakang melangkah maju kemudian meraih kenop pintu dan memberi akses keluar bagi Hinata. Hinata masih diam dan memperhatikan hingga Sasuke benar-benar menutup pintu ruangan.

Tepat saat Sasuke berbalik, ia lantas menyiapkan kepalan _–lagi_ dan ia sentuhkan tepat di pipi kanan Sasuke. Sentuhan lembut bukan menghantam.

" _!"_ Sasuke terkejut untuk beberapa saat, namun segera tersenyum. Belum lagi melihat Hinata yang menunduk, tidak berani menatapnya.

" _Gomennasai..."_ suara Hinata terdengar pelan.

Setelah lirihan itu, Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata yang mengepal lantas menggenggamnya. Ia raih dagu Hinata lembut dengan tangan yang lainnya. "Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf? Harusnya _kan_ aku."

Meski dagunya terangkat, Hinata belum membuka matanya yang memejam. Air mata sudah mengalir deras dari sana.

"Lihat...," dagu Hinata ia lepas kemudian menyentuh robekan di _dress_ Hinata, "aku sudah melukaimu separah ini. Luka di wajahku ini belum seberapa, _Anata._ "

Hinata sesenggukan dan masih membisu.

Sasuke tambah tersenyum, "tapi sungguh. Sebenarnya saat itu aku masih ada di sana _loh._ Mendengarmu berdebat tentang ilmu sosial itu selalu membuatku geli." Sasuke cekikikan, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

" _A-Anata..._ "

" _Hai'?"_

Sasuke hentikan senyum dan menatap.

.

.

.

" _SHINEEEEEEEE!"_ _**BUAKH!**_

" _NANDEEEEEEE?"_

Sasuke melayang entah kemana. Sedang Hinata...

"Dasar Buaya! Buaya Darat! Buaya Buntung! Kau kira semudah itu aku melupakannya! Ini _dress_ mahal tau! Aku beli sendiri tanpa uang mu! Dasar suami tak tahu diri! _Tch_!"

Sepertinya besok besok, Sasuke tak boleh lagi bekerja sama dengan sang istri untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 __ _ **Owari**_ __

 _ **.**_

 **Halo... Lama tak jumpa Reader-** _ **san.**_ **Semoga ada yang masih mengingat saya**

 **Sebenarnya ini fict gak ada konflik sama sekali, tapi entah kenapa saya gak bisa bikin fict dengan kata-kata yang lebih ringan. Bawaannya pasti berat. Yah... beginilah jadinya. Semoga dapet** _ **feel**_ **-nya.** _ **Feel**_ **apanya... saya juga gak tau**

 **Akhir kata...**

 _ **Mind to RnR**_ _ **?**_ **^o^)/**


End file.
